Blind love
by wholock14
Summary: adema is starting a new life with her best friend haruhi and goes to school at ouran academy not knowing what will happen in her new life with the host club. hikaru/OC love story


**hello friends! this is my very first fanfic on wattpad and my first ouran fanfic! hope you guys can enjoy it!**

If only I knew what consequences would affect me, once I stepped off the plane from America. I came to japan for a new start from life from everything, my friends my family, everything. I grabbed my suitcase and looked for my best friend haruhi, me and haruhi were very good friends in japan when we little, but I'm not sure if she would recognize me from 11 years.

I tried searching for haruhi but sadly never found her, I searched for another 10 minutes but no luck. I was going to give up but I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see haruhi, she has definitely changed with short hair. "Oh my goodness haruhi?!" she nodded and I pulled her into a great big hug spinning her around.

"Adema, can't... Breath" I forgot and let go of her quickly seeing her pink blush dying down, "sorry I just missed you" she smiled up at me since I was 5'9 I looked down at her.

"I missed you too and now you're here and my dad's waiting for us outside." Wait what? I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me, "what about mom?" I always thought the fujioka family was mine and they thought it too.

Her smiled dropped "mom died 10 years ago Adie. I thought you knew." I shook my head before crumbling down to the ground tears on the edge.

"No, I didn't" I couldn't believe it. She was always a mother to me how could she leave us. Haruhi knelt down beside me hugging me, "come on, we need for to unpack" she helped me up and grabbed my backpack leaving me trudging in the back tears streaming down my blue eyes.

By the time we arrived my tears have dried out, haruhi started looking for ranka and found him waiting. He has definitely changed and cross-dressed, which I didn't mind. We walked over to ranka and before I could speak, he bear crushing hugged me.

"Adema! You've grown so much you are so much prettier I'm sure the boys would adore you!" I started smacking his arms trying to breathe let alone live.

"Great to see you too ranka" he quickly let go grabbing my shoulders saying "please call me father or if you must daddy not ranka ok dear!" "Sure _daddy_" he suddenly started hugging me but tightly!

"Aww you're so adorable!" thankfully haruhi interrupted "Dad!" he slowly dropped me having me breathing again! "Anyway why did you say the boys would adore me?" haruhi sweat dropped smacking _dad_ on the head

"WHY did you smack me?!"

I raised my eyebrow. What the heck was going on? "You were supposed to keep it a secret!" I definitely heard them but I was curious. "What?" they smiled which I had to admit it was creepy.

"Nothing let's go you need to get ready we have school tomorrow" oh no! I don't want to go to school! "What? I have to go to a school!" she turned and started walking to our apartment. "Yep you will need to go to school with me since the chairman saw your profile and offered you a music scholarship at Ouran"

"A music scholarship! Really? That is so awesome!" I walked along the two and looked around the peaceful place. I started to get out of earth when I heard my name.

"Adema... Earth to adema. We're here" I looked to see an apartment building and followed them to a door. Ranka opened the home and it was nicer than my house in America, it was clean and beautiful. "Adema your room is next to mine and I can help you unpack if you want." Haruhi said pointing to a sliding door.

"No I could unpack by myself" I smiled at her as I went in my new room, it had a simple bed and a dresser with a desk. I plopped down on the bed and started unpacking and suddenly seeing a dress on the chair, it was yellow dress.

I was never a fan of yellow but I guess it was my new schools uniform. I walked over to the uniform and picked it up looking at it closer, it was surprisingly my size and came with heels.

It was way too girly for me, I would what school was like, and would I make friends? I never knew until the next day.


End file.
